


Hunger

by BronteLover



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Non Hunters Sam and Dean, Possessive Dean Winchester, Sibling Incest, Teenage Sam, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:29:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BronteLover/pseuds/BronteLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has wanted Dean since she can remember, but he'll never realise, and she can't help but feel bitter towards the girls who do interest him. That is until everything begins to gradually change with regards to their relationship and Dean himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hunger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. I do not write these works for financial or commercial gain. I write them for non profit entertainment. 
> 
> I felt like writing something a bit silly, so I did. I hope you enjoy it.

Sam had always been close to her brother, Dean had basically raised her after all, with their dad travelling so much for his job. Therefore it shouldn’t have been a surprise when Sam began feeling something more for her brother, something which she only observed late at night, with her finger inside of her, and her teeth sinking into her pillow until her jaw hurt. Dean seemed to be completely oblivious, carrying on with his promiscuity and his treatment of Sam as if she was still twelve and not turning eighteen in a few months.

She was normally sweet to everyone, which was the main reason that she had so many friends at school, but her sweetness turned into something sour and resentful when it came to Dean’s endless parade of girlfriends. Her coldness towards the insipid girls who Dean brought home went utterly unnoticed as well. Sam always wondered what she lacked that those countless girls had. She knew that she was very tall for a girl, standing only two inches shorter than Dean who was six foot, and that it intimidated some guys. Dean had never seemed to be bothered by her height, though, so it had to be something else. She often stood in front of the mirror, naked, and critically examined her appearance. She had small, perky breasts with large, pink nipples, above a flat, lightly toned stomach, slim hips and long, supple legs. Her hair was thick and fell to her waist in gentle chocolate coloured waves, and Dean liked to brush it for her sometimes. Her skin was golden and smooth from playing sports and inheriting their father’s own olive complexion. It must be her face then. Her eyes were kind of pretty, but they couldn’t seem to decide on what colour they wanted to be. Her nose was kind of snubby and her mouth was too wide and full, her teeth too big and white, she supposed. She just wasn’t beautiful enough to interest Dean.

Sam couldn’t resent Dean, however. He loved her, and always put her first. If he had a date planned, but Sam would be home alone the entire night because of their dad being away, he would always cancel it and cook her dinner instead. Dean loved watching big budget action films, but Sam wanted to watch Wuthering Heights or Steel Magnolias, and despite his grumbling, Dean always watched them with her, and hugged her tightly against his side when she cried. It was those times when Sam breathed in his scent, and wanted to shiver at the deliciousness of her brother’s warmth and the hard length of his body.

Things began to change gradually, though. Dean had always been charming and extroverted, a sensuous presence that drew everyone to him, but it seemed to heighten, as if people couldn’t help themselves when Dean was around. Dean seemed to become stronger as well, and was able to cut logs for hours until Sam told him that she was entirely sure that they had enough fire wood for the next two months. His energy became inexhaustible, and he took two hour runs through the forest near their house. Sam had become extremely worried the first time when Dean hadn’t arrived by supper time, and almost collapsed with relief when he bounded into the kitchen, grinning from ear to ear. Sam was so happy that she didn’t even realise that Dean wasn’t sweating, nor panting from exertion.

He cooked his steaks so rare that they were almost raw, and had three girlfriends a week instead of one, and they all seemed slightly dazed after dating Dean, as if they had a general sense of euphoria, but couldn’t exactly explain why. In the world of teenage angst and self obsession, this was just taken as Dean Winchester stepping up his game, with girls calling him a chauvinist more often, but gagging even more for his attention, and guys laughing and applauding when Dean made a new conquest.

* * *

 

Sam came home from field hockey practice feeling sweaty and tired, but she refused to leave the zinc full of unwashed dishes. Their dad was somewhere in the garden, his favourite place when he was at home, and Dean didn’t seem to be anywhere in sight. Sam resolutely refused to think about what he was getting up to. She plugged her headphones into her iPod before switching it on and listening to Voices Carry by ’Til Tuesday. She hummed along as she filled the zinc up with warm water, and the dish washing liquid became sudsy. There was something soothing about doing routine tasks like washing dishes, as if her brain could just switch off for a while as she scrubbed the plates and listened to her Oldies playlist. Her iPod changed over to Alone by Heart, and she swung her hips to the rising crescendo of the powerful lead vocals and guitar solo.

She almost dropped and broke the plate she was washing, when she felt a cool, calloused hand settle on the sensitive skin of her upper thigh. Her earphone was gently removed from her ear and replaced by cool breath and soft, familiar lips.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean murmured against the shell of her ear. “How was practice?” Sam swallowed the dry lump in her throat and tried to breath evenly as Dean’s hand moved away from her thigh, and settled on her lower belly, against the bare skin below her old, thin tank top.

“It-it was good, Dean,” she finally replied, continuing resolutely with washing the dish in her hand, even though it was probably already clean.

“Good,” he nodded, his hand slipping lower, under the waistband of her shorts, and settling against her cotton panties. “Thanks for washing the dishes. I know it’s supposed to be my turn.”

Sam tried to shrug, but it morphed into more of a shudder when Dean’s hand began to massage the sensitive flesh beneath her underwear through the damp cotton.

“De, wha—”

“Shhh, Sammy,” he whispered. “I want to reward you for being such a good girl.”

She knew that she should push him away, beg him to stop, and run to the sanctuary of her bedroom. She could see her father through the window above the zinc, where he was crouched in front of the rose bushes. He could just turn around and see Sam’s absolutely lustful and dazed expression, and Dean pressed tightly against her back.

She wanted him too desperately, though, and it felt as if a fire was burning her up from the inside out, pulsing, radiating, from her traitorous core where Dean’s hand had slipped below her panties, and was pumping a finger in out of, and massaging, her. The plate had been discarded long ago in a small splash of water and foam, and her wet hands gripped the cool marble of the lip of the counter. “That’s it, baby girl,” Dean breathed. “Fuck yourself on my finger.” She hadn’t realised that she was thrusting her hips forward as he pistoned and massaged her to a seemingly blinding release. Everything felt so surreal, all her years of fantasies realised so unexpectedly and in such an inappropriate surrounding; Fool if You Think It’s Over by Chris Rea playing in her ear while the dish water cooled and their father tended to the garden, obliviously clad in his soft brown hat, flannels and jeans, and his ancient garden gloves. Suddenly she was clenching her eyes shut and a breathy whimper was escaping her lips as she came in a gush against Dean’s fingers. She sagged against the counter, panting, as Dean swiftly moved away from her, the wet sound of his fingers sliding out of her so loud in her headphone-free ear.

She soon realised the reason for Dean’s abrupt separation from her when she heard her father say, “Oh thanks, sweetheart. I meant to wash those, but I got too involved in the garden as usual.”

Sam turned around and gave him a watery smile as he drew closer and kissed her on the cheek. “They obviously worked you pretty hard at practice,” he chuckled.

“You’re all sweaty. Why don’t you go and shower and I’ll finish up here, hmmm?” Sam nodded, forcing herself to speak coherently as she watched Dean suck the fingers he’d had inside of her, into his mouth, and lap at them hungrily as he gazed at her with glowing green eyes.

“Th-thanks, Dad.”

John smiled at her before going to the zinc and filling it with more warm water. Dean merely smirked as if he was the cat that had got the cream, which Sam supposed he actually was.

* * *

The next day at school Sam was confused when all the girls seemed to be whispering frantically in one another’s ears, and all the guys were leaning against the small brick wall in front of the school and looking across the street. Damon Salvatore jogged up to her, his dark hair perfectly styled, blue eyes sparkling, and Sam couldn’t help but return his brilliant smile.

“Hey Sam,” he greeted.

“Hey Damon,” she returned, tucking her hair behind her ear and adjusting the strap of her shoulder bag.

“So,” he continued. “I was thinking—”

“Sammy,” came a low, familiar voice.

Sam snapped around to take in the sight of Dean clad in his leather jacket, tight black t-shirt, hip hugging jeans and completely black Ray Bans. The buckle of his black boots caught the sun and made Damon shade his eyes.

“Dean,” Sam finally breathed. “What are you doing here?”

Dean titled his sunglasses down his nose and slowly looked Damon up and down, “I decided to come and pick you up. Be a good big brother.”

Dean’s smile, which he directed at Damon, was all white teeth and predatory air.

“Oh,” Sam swallowed, compulsively tucking her hair behind her ear again. “Well…um…we’d better get going then?”

She turned to Damon and said apologetically, “I have to run, Damon. Text me later?” Damon smiled again, “Yeah. I’ll text you later.” Sam suppressed the shiver that wanted to wrack her body when Dean slid his hand under her t-shirt, so that his fingers brushed the bare skin of her lower back. Dean gave Damon a withering look, causing the younger boy to pale, before he slid his sunglasses back up his nose and steered Sam back towards the Impala.

Later, Sam wondered why Damon didn’t text her, but she didn’t have time to dwell when Dean pushed her onto the couch, and fingered her into a mind blanking orgasm. In the back of her mind, she knew very well why Damon didn’t dare text her.

* * *

 

When Dean brought a girl home, a long haired red head with apple green eyes and a petite figure, Sam swallowed her hurt, confusion and disappointment and carried on with her homework. It was only when it began to get dark, the owls hooting in the forest nearby and Sam woke up after falling asleep while watching Dirty Dancing for the umpteenth time, that she became slightly confused and suspicious. She felt like she was doing something forbidden, like waking up as a child and hoping to catch a glimpse of Santa Clause on Christmas Eve, as she climbed the stairs to Dean’s bedroom. She opened the door almost silently, already hearing the breathy cries and soft grunts from inside, but unable to stop herself.

The red head’s long curly hair cascaded over the bottom of the bed as Dean fucked her, her pale legs wrapped around his middle. Her nails were digging into his back so hard that the skin around them looked bloodless. Dean seemed to be enthusiastically kissing her neck, but as the girl moved her head, Sam realised that blood was running down her throat, bright red and thick. Dean raised his head and Sam couldn’t contain the gasp that escaped her lips. Dean’s lips glistened like rubies in the low light of the bedroom, his teeth sharp and predatory behind the plump flesh. His eyes were almost entirely consumed by pupil, and blood was smeared across his chin. He looked terrifying and magnificent, and even though Sam knew that she should turn around and run far, far away, she could feel herself growing wet instead, and her nipples hardening with arousal. When she raised her eyes back to Dean’s, she realised that he was looking at her intently, his expression dark and hungry.

She gripped the doorframe harder as Dean began to thrust into the red head even more frantically, until the girl finally let out a high pitched cry and went limp beneath him. He slowly slid out of her before licking her neck clean and whispering something in her ear. She got up from the bed and began to dress until she smiled dreamily at Dean and Sam and promptly left the house, the slamming of the front door signalling her exit.

“So, Sammy,” Dean said in his velvet rich voice. “You finally caught me. I was waiting for you to.”

He rose from the bed as he spoke, completely unashamed of his utter nakedness, and Sam could see why. His body had always been beautiful, but now it had the look of a sculpture, perfect muscles rippling under silky alabaster skin dusted with caramel freckles and chocolate beauty spots. The amulet that she had given him years before for his birthday glinted in the light as he moved towards her. Something inside of her knew that she should be appalled at all of this. Her brother was obviously a predator…a vampire…but she felt anger instead, anger at the fact that he had that other girl’s blood on his face and release on his cock. When he made to kiss her, she turned her head away, allowing her hair to fall in front of her face like a veil.

“Sammy?” Dean said with a hint of uncertainty, tucking her hair behind her ear. “What’s the matter?”

She turned a burning gaze on him, her eyes a swirling mass of greens, golds and blues. Dean had never seen her look more gorgeous, with her hair slightly tousled and her lips pink from being bitten. He wanted to throw her onto the bed and fuck her until she could only say his name over and over again in that husky voice that had plagued his dreams for years.

“You stink of her,” she whispered, motioning at his blood caked chin and come slick cock. “I won’t be like that, Dean. I won’t be another slut for you to take to bed and fuck and feed off of.”

He suddenly felt dirty, hating himself for making her brilliant eyes glisten with tears. “Sammy,” he murmured, stepping closer until he was cradling her face in his hands, her skin so soft and warm beneath his fingertips.

“I’m so sorry, baby. I never meant for you to feel like that. You’ll never be like the rest of them. Don’t you see that they were all because of you?”

Sammy looked at him in confusion, “What do you mean, Dean?”

“They were all so that I could be good enough for you, so that I would know how to pleasure you, make love to you, claim you,” he explained, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

She stared at him in amazement for a moment, scarcely able to believe what he meant. Could it really be, that this entire time, Dean had returned her feelings and devoted himself to becoming the ideal lover? For her?

“I’ll go and clean myself up,” he smiled. “Give me a minute.” S

am sat on his bed and waited, listening to the sounds of water running into the basin and Dean washing himself, before the toilet flushed and he entered his bedroom again.

“Dean,” she murmured. “Are you a vampire?”

Dean stood perfectly still for a moment, like a statue with sparkling green eyes and blood rich lips below a cap of golden hair.

“Yes,” he almost whispered. “I was turned two months ago.”

Sam audibly swallowed before she pressed on, “W-who turned you?”

Dean sighed as he sat down beside his sister, “A woman who I met at a bar. She…she was older, and I thought that I was a real winner for picking her up. She took me up to her room and we…fucked. I got scared and angry when she held me down, and then she was biting my neck and the pain was so bad that I blacked out, and woke up with her blood all over my mouth. It was like something from a B-grade horror flick. She was still there, completely naked, watching me like I was a particularly interesting insect. Then she started talking about how she just couldn’t let all that beauty go to waste, how she had to preserve. I didn’t believe her at first when she told me what she’d made me into. She didn’t try and keep me with her, in fact she was laughing like a mad thing when I got dressed and stumbled out of the motel room. It was only when I had to feed for the first time, and that’s when I realised that I was a natural, that I accepted that I was a vampire. So Sam, what now, baby girl? Are you going to leave me? I wouldn’t blame you if you packed up and never came back. I’m just a mon—”

Sam silenced Dean’s burgeoning rambling with an almost teeth clacking union of their lips. Dean let out a pleased little sound as she pushed her tongue inside of his mouth and took control of the kiss. His hand slid up her thigh and down the back of her pants, seeking the bare skin of her buttocks. She moved so that she was straddling his thighs, her hands gripping the short strands of his hair.

His other hand came to rest on her bra, poised to undo it as he gently pushed her back and asked, “How far do you want this to go, Sammy?”

She traced the fullness of his lips, dipping into the wet cavern of his mouth and feeling the dangerous sharpness of his elongated canines. His tongue curled around her finger and she shivered as she became even wetter and more sensitive.

“All the way, Dean. I want you to be my first, and…” she blushed softly.

“And what, baby?” he prompted, massaging her behind and making her arch against him.

“My-my last,” she whispered desperately, her breath hitching as his finger circled that dark forbidden place between her cheeks.

He growled possessively, almost ripping her shirt over her head and her bra from her body, so that she was completely naked from the waist up. He groaned at the sight of her small breasts, and she wanted to cover them in a moment of shyness and embarrassment, but Dean drew one erect nipple into his mouth before she could move her hands. She had never felt anything like Dean’s mouth on her breast. All the kisses and groping, most of them awkward, in the past, could never hope to compare to the way that Dean took her apart, piece by delicious piece. She arched into his mouth and tugged on his hair, making him moan in satisfaction and graze the sensitive flesh around her nipple with his teeth, which sent a jolt of painful pleasure through her. When he pulled back, her nipple was hard and cherry red, the skin around the bud almost bruised from Dean’s attention. She wanted him to treat her other nipple the same way, but she couldn’t wait for him to be inside of her, for her to be full of him to bursting at long last.

“Please, Dean,” she breathed as he moved her so that she was rubbing her centre on his leg. “Please.”

He finally took pity on her as he pushed her backwards so that she could stand up and pull down her pants, which he made her do slowly, especially with her panties. When she was fully naked, he ran his hands up and down her thighs, his eyes full of reverence and wonder. Before she knew it, he was dropping her onto the bed and laying skin tingling kisses along her legs. He came to the top of her thigh, right where dark curls hid her soft mound from view. He kissed the skin just next to her pubic bone until she was begging again and trying to push herself up into his face.

He merely smirked slightly, and asked, “Can I bite you there, at the top of your thigh? I want to eat you out and feed on you at the same time.”

She bit her lip as more slick pulsed out of her throbbing, hot folds. “Yes, yes, Dean,” she almost panted. “Anything you want. Anything.” “You would give me anything, wouldn’t you, Sammy?”

When she nodded frantically he whispered intensely, “I’d do anything for you. You know that, don’t you?”

She softly stroked his face, where the perfectly straight bridge of his nose became the high curve of his cheekbone. “I know.”

He turned his head to kiss her palm before he sank back down between her legs and started lapping teasingly at the thin skin of her thigh. She cradled the back of his head and stroked his scalp through the short, soft strands of his hair. Her grip tightened and her breath caught on a pained gasp when Dean bit the soft flesh of her thigh. He made soft groaning noises as he fed, before pulling away and licking the small puncture marks until the blood flow stemmed. Dean laid a kiss on the top of the triangle of her sex, his lips slick and hot against her sensitive skin. His tongue dipped into her slick heat and licked from her perineum until the beginning of her folds. He licked her until her nails were digging into his back and creating bloody crescents, and her lower stomach and breasts tingled as she teetered on the edge of her long needed release.

Dean’s tongue plunged into her as he sucked the blood rich bud into his mouth, causing her release to explode outwards in her body like heavy, wonderful waves. Dean lapped at her release until she was too sensitive and murmured for him to stop. He laid a kiss just above the dark line of her pubic hair before he sat back on his heels and let his gaze roam over her body. Her long, supple body covered in a slight sheen of sweat, the golden skin slightly flushed from her orgasm. The smooth skin of her breasts were slightly pale, accentuated by the deep red of her one swollen nipple. Dean traced the delicate column of her throat, circling the moles before slowly running his fingers over her chest and between her breasts, over her slightly quivering stomach, and down the inside of the thigh bearing his mark.

“I remember when you were thirteen,” he said softly, stroking the inside of her knee and calf. “And you wore those cut off denim shorts that came just below your ass. I used to imagine sliding my hands under there, and kneading that sweet swell until you begged me to take those shorts off and fuck you good and hard.”

Sam’s breath hitched at the knowledge that she had not been alone in her forbidden, adolescent desire for her sibling. To think that Dean had, four years ago, thought of taking from her what she had been so eager to give, made her reach out and trace the beautiful line of his jaw.

He dipped his head down and sucked her finger into his mouth, before speaking again. “What did you used to think about, Sammy? Think about me fucking you, too?”

“Y-yes,” she breathed, like she was in a confessional booth.

“Tell me, baby,” Dean urged, resting his hand on the hollow of her throat.

Her breathed shuddered, cheeks aflame with embarrassment and arousal, “I—I thought… I thought about you—you taking me…taking me from…behind…or—or with my legs all w—wide apart.”

“Jesus, Sammy,” Dean groaned, stroking her throat with his thumb. “So fucking sexy and you have no clue. I’m going to show you, baby. You’ll see how absolutely amazing you are.”

Sam felt incredibly shy and tried to turn her face into the pillow, but Dean made a disapproving noise and slid her to the bottom off the bed, so that her legs were hanging off the edge and her feet were almost touching the floor.

“I’m going to spread you open and slide right in,” Dean whispered huskily. “And then I’m going to make love to you slowly, make you feel every inch of me inside you. You won’t want anyone but me, ever.”

Sam’s mouth was slightly parted as she panted, her hands gripping the rumbled duvet cover upon which she lay. Her hair was like a dark halo around her head, her eyes shifting from dark green to aquamarine and shining like liquid brilliance in the low light of the bedroom. Dean kissed her ankle as he gripped it firmly and spread her legs apart to reveal her perfectly pink centre. Below that, he could see her body’s other dusky opening, and knew that he would take Sam from behind, like she’d fantasised, when she fucked her _there_.

Her back arched as he slid into her, the silky pink entrance parting and opening up for him like a hot, tight mouth. He’d never felt anything this amazing in all his sexual encounters, all those nameless girls who had taken him inside, were paled into nothingness by Sam’s eager little sounds, and the knowledge that he was her first. His hunger flared within him, bright and brilliant, wanting to consume Sam from the inside out. He began to move slowly, watching his cock sink in and out of the slick pink ring, and the way Sam tensed slightly, little strain evident as she took him inside. He could feel his mouth parting so that it hung open slightly as he watched himself claim her so completely. Her whole body was a slick curve, long legs so smooth as they made a v in his firm grip of her ankles.

Her mouth was like a blood rich fruit, deep pink and swollen in the grip of her even white teeth as she fought to muffle her desperate cries.

“Don’t do that, baby,” Dean said, completely stopping his movements.

She looked at him with lust heavy eyes, only a ring of gold flecked green and blue evident around the black pools of her pupils.

“I want to hear you,” he clarified. “Let me hear you.”

Sam nodded slightly and released her swollen lip from her teeth as Dean began to move again, his thrusts picking up momentum, causing her to emit little punched out noises and gasps of his name. His cock was so thick that she felt completely stretched open and bare, filled so utterly that she knew she would feel empty afterwards. Dean suddenly dropped her legs, causing them to wrap around his waist, as he lifted her from the bed, and changed their position so that she was sitting on his lap, spread out over his muscled thighs. She could feel the head of his cock at the entrance to her womb, buried firmly inside of her cervix, impaling her so deliciously, over and over until she felt almost delirious with pleasure. His large, long fingered hands held the supple flesh of her buttocks, so that his fingers brushed over her asshole each time she sank down onto his cock. Her core began to tingle, rippling outwards to her stomach and breasts, and to where his fingers kept brushing her, making her squeeze her eyes shut and desperately gasp for air.

Dean dipped his head and licked from the rosy peak of her breast to the hollow of her throat, before his lips skimmed over her throat, settling on the pulsing vein beneath the fragile skin. Her body bowed tautly as he sank his teeth into the yielding flesh and massaged her rim as she sank down onto him again. She came so hard that she screamed his name, feeling her release slide down his cock and drip onto his thighs. She was completely limp as Dean laid her down onto the bed and continued to fuck her harder and faster, so that when he came, back arching, blood slick mouth open and emitting her name, she experienced a second release. He stayed inside of her for a moment as he remained above her, his eyes still shut and his full mouth open to reveal his extended canines and pink tongue. When he opened his eyes, they were the most luminous green she’d ever seen, as if they were lit by a backlight. They slowly returned to their natural apple green with flecks of gold and light brown, as he slid out of her and lay beside her. He licked the last remnants of her blood, tasting the bursts of sweetness and something richer and darker on his tongue. He looked at the puncture marks on her throat and thigh with pride, knowing that they showed she belonged to him.

Sammy was lightly dozing, their combined release cloudy and shiny on her dark damp curls and the insides of her legs. Her skin was beautifully flushed, her hairline darkened with sweat and her mouth a deep red.

“Dean,” she whispered.

“I’m right here, Sammy,” he replied, resting his cool hand on her hot stomach.

“Did you mean it?” she slurred softly.

“Mean what?” he prompted.

“That—that I’d never want anyone else. Does it mean you’re not going to leave me?”

He gently kissed the flesh above his hand, “I’ll never leave you, baby. I promise.”

She sighed contentedly, “Good. Need to sleep now. Love you, De.”

He brushed his lips over hers, “I love you, too, Sammy."

She smiled as her eyes drifted shut and she fell asleep. He watched her sleep for hours, knowing that he would protect her for the rest of her life, for eternity, if she wanted that. She rolled over during the night and snuggled into the cool hardness of his chest, her soft lips open against his skin. He felt afraid of what his new existence held, but he didn’t feel as lonely and desperate as he had before he knew that he could have Sam.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked the story :)


End file.
